The closest background of this invention is patent PCT PCT/ES2007/070001 from the same applicant in which a single-use syringe which could be considered the blueprint of the current invention is claimed. In said patent, the anchoring rings protruded from the barrel or body of the syringe into same, which is difficult to manufacture. However, in a conventional syringe in which the barrel is cylindrical and the walls of uniform thickness, providing perforated anchoring rings in the wall would mean a weakening of the walls, which is undesirable. The present invention solves these and other problems.